What's in a Name
by MandySg1
Summary: Just some musings about why things can get confusing around the SGC.


**Summary:** Just some musings about why things can get confusing around the SGC. . 

**A/N: **This is just a short story, hope you enjoy it.

**Season:** 6

**Spoilers:** None really, just have to know who Jonas Quinn is and a few of the other mentioned characters.

**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. We have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the authors. Not to be archived without permission of the authors.

**What's in a Name**

"Yes Sir." Jack saluted to Hammond as he closed the door to his office and walked down to the command centre. As he entered the busy area, he noticed Walter sitting at his post.

"Harriman." Jack said quietly almost to himself, but Walter had heard him.

"Yes Sir." Walter answered looking up from his screen.

"Harriman?" Jack said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Sir?" Walter asked, getting confused by the Colonel's behaviour.

"Harriman?" Jack said once again raising his eyebrows.

"Yes Sir, is there something I can do for you?" Walter said getting more frustrated with the Colonel's behaviour.

"Oh, ah sorry Walter, but I was just wondering…"

"Yes Sir." Walter said feeling a little uneasy, guessing at what the Colonel was going to ask.

"When we first started a few years ago…didn't your name used to be Davis?" Jack said looking down at him.

Walter took a big gulp before answering. "Ah, yes Sir, it did."

"So why is it Harriman now? Hiding from the IRS?"

"What? Ah no Sir, that's not it at all."

"Well?" Jack asked wanting to solve the mystery.

Walter looked down at the monitor punched a few keys before answering. "Well Sir, when we first started up the SGC, General Hammond was often on the phone to the Pentagon."

"Yea, so."

"Well the Pentagon liaison was and still is Major Davis."

"Yea, so I'm sure there are a lot of Davis's in the air force."

"Yes, Sir I'm sure there are, but when ever Gen. Hammond would be speaking to him or talking about him, he seemed…rather annoyed. Many times I was confused when he used the name Davis, I wasn't sure if he was angry with him or me. So I …"

"Changed your name."

"Yes Sir." Walter said looking a little sheepish.

"You know Harriman, you didn't have to go through all that trouble, we would have figured out who Hammond was talking about." Jack said grinning at the now red-faced sergeant as he left the room.

Jack was heading the hallway when he ran into Teal'c. "T buddy what are you up to?"

"I was looking for you O'Neill; I was going to go the commissary for lunch and was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Teal'c said in his usual baritone voice.

"What Jonas wasn't available?"

"He was not." Teal'c said raising his eyebrow.

"Yea well I guess I could eat. Let's go." Jack said slapping Teal'c on the back as the two headed down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The commissary was quite full and noisy with many military and civilian personnel talking and eating. Jack and Teal'c entered the room deep in conversation and headed towards the food line.

"and I tell you, if I ever see that Simmons again…I'll just kill him." Jack said angrily.

At a table, not too far away Graham Simmons' face went pale. He looked around for someway to hide from Colonel O'Neill with out being spotted. He saw Sgt. Siler standing up at the next table and quickly moved so he was now hiding behind the tall man.

"Ah, can I help you with something Sir?" Siler asked, wanting to turn around but being stopped by Graham's hands on his shoulders.

"No ah yes, just stand here for a few minutes." Graham said nervously.

"Is there something wrong Sir?" Siler said feeling a silly.

"No, well I'm trying to avoid Col. O'Neill." Graham said popping his head up and down looking towards a still irate looking Colonel.

"Why is that Sir?"

"Just look at his face…I think he's angry with me." Graham said nervously.

Siler looked at O'Neill and cringed, he'd seen that look before, and never wanted to be on the receiving end of it.

"What did you do, if I may ask Sir?" Siler said now making sure O'Neill didn't notice the Captain.

"Well remember last Thursday when SG1 came back from that terrible mission all wet and covered with mud?"

"Yes Sir, I sure do, it took my crew a while to get the gate room cleaned up, and SG1 were in quite a mood. I tell you I seldom hear Major Carter use that kind of language." Siler said thinking back.

"Yea they sure were, I was here in the commissary, and my break was just about over when O'Neill and Teal'c entered."

"Yes," Siler said prodding Simmons on with the story.

"Yea, well ah…Col. O'Neill was telling Teal'c that after a mission like that he was looking forward to nice a piece of chocolate cake."

"Yea well that doesn't sound so bad Sir." Siler said still keeping an eye on O'Neill.

"Yea, well he wasn't too pleased to find out that there was none left."

"Oh no you didn't." Siler said.

"Yea, it was me; I had just finished the last piece when he came in."

Siler shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear that Sir, I hope everything works out for you." Siler said feeling really sorry for the officer.

"Oh, no." Graham whispered as he saw them heading his way.

Jack and Teal'c walked away from the food line with their trays filled looking for a table. "I too would like to have a chance to seek out revenge on Col. Simmons." Teal'c said.

They walked passed Siler and Graham, "Is it me Teal'c, or does Simmons seem to be acting rather strangely?"

"Indeed O'Neill, the Captain does seem to be behaving rather oddly, even for a human." Teal'c said tilting his head and looking at Graham Simmons.

O'Neill and Teal'c got themselves settled at a table near the door when they saw Sam and Janet entering the commissary. Janet's face seemed to show much anger.

"Sam I can't believe you let him get away with that! If it was me, Jonas would have faced charges or a least gotten a good ass kicking."

"Yea well…."

"No way Sam, there's no way Jonas should have gotten away with what he did to you." Janet said sounding even more angry as the two headed for the line.

"What!" Jack said really angry. "What the hell did Quinn do?"

"I do not know, perhaps we should wait for an explanation." Teal'c said feeling a little anger towards Jonas Quinn.

Both men turned their heads towards the door as a smiling Jonas Quinn entered the room. In a flash, Jack was out of his chair and pinning Jonas up against the wall holding him by the collar.

Janet and Sam saw Jack's attack on Jonas and were over there in an instant. "Sir, let him go! What are you doing?" Sam said trying to pry Jack's hands off Jonas's throat, seeing his face was turning red.

"Sir, please!" Sam said once again trying to get through to Jack.

Jack heard Sam and felt her hands on his, he looked over at her then started to calm down and release Jonas. Jonas automatically grabbed his throat and started coughing.

"Carter I want to know what the hell Quinn did to you." Jack said looking Sam in the eye.

"What are you talking about Sir? Jonas hasn't done anything to me." Sam said looking puzzled.

"Don't try to protect him. I heard you and Fraiser talking about Jonas doing something to you that would deserve him have charges pressed against him. Now I want to know what it is!" Jack said feeling both angry and concerned.

This time Janet spoke up, "Ah Sir, we weren't talking about Jonas Quinn, we were talking about Jonas Hanson."

Jack's face paled with the realization, he saw that Jonas' face was still red and the young man was still trying to regain his composure. "Oops." Then he started to help straighten out Jonas' jacket.

Teal'c had come up to the group at the start of skirmish and was noticing all the attention SG1 was getting. "Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere."

Jack looked forlornly at his tray full of food then at all the eyes staring at him and his group. "Damn, there goes lunch."

**"SG1 to the gate room! SG1 to the gate room!"** Came blaring over the P.A system.

"I hear ya Sir." Sam said taking a look at the food line before heading out of the commissary with the rest of her team.

When they reached the gate room, the gate was just shutting down as two Tok'ra stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Dad! It's good to see you." Sam said moving up to give her father a hug.

"I'm glad you could make it." Hammond said to SG1.

"Well sorry it took us so long Sir, but sometimes things get in the way you know like lunch." Jack said patting his empty stomach.

"So Jacob, what brings you here?" George asked ignoring Jack's comment.

"What can't I come to just visit my daughter?" Jacob said smiling at Sam.

"Really dad, what brings you back?" Sam asked.

"Well I was hoping to visit with you Sam, but I also brought one of our Tok'ra who will be your liaison for a little while, while I'll be away on a mission." Jacob said.

"Does this Tok'ra have a name?" Jack asked.

"Yes I was just getting to that." Jacob said letting his annoyance towards Jack show.

Jacob stretched out his arm towards the people in the room getting ready to make introductions. "This is Sam, Teal'c, George, Jonas, Jack…"

"Jacob"  
"What Jack?" Jacob said sounding even more annoyed.

"Oh ah nothing just going with the flow." Jack said smirking, receiving an irritated look from George.

"As I was saying…" Jacob said giving Jack a look. "This is your new Tok'ra liaison Jerry."

Jack had to do a double take. "You have a Tok'ra named Jerry?"

"Well yes and no." Jacob said looking at Jerry. "Jerry's real name is just too difficult to pronounce so I started calling him Jerry and it kinda caught on."

"Oh, well that ah sounds…" Jack started to say but then got stuck for words. "So Carter?"

"Yes Sir." "What Jack?" Both Sam and Jacob said at the same time.

"Oy.' Jack said feeling a headache coming on. "I was talking to Sam not you Jacob."

"Yea, well I am a Carter too." Jacob said enjoying seeing Jack squirm.

"Well when I want to talk to you, I'll call you Jacob or dad." Jack said smirking at Jacob and seeing him scowl.

"What did you want Sir?" Sam asked, trying to ignore the little barbs going on between Jack and her dad.

"I was just going to say why don't we go have some lunch, since we kinda got called away before we could actually eat."

"Sounds good to me Sir, would you and Jerry like to join us dad?" Sam asked her father.

"In a little while Sam; I just want to talk to George first."

"Okay dad, see you in a bit." Sam said giving her a father a smile.

"Yea Dad, see you in a bit." Jack added with a wide grin before leaving the room.

"George I don't know how you do it putting up with Jack all this time." Jacob said after seeing the group leave the room.

"Believe me it's not easy Jacob." George said shaking his head.

"So you still have that bottle in your desk hey."

"Oh yea, couldn't live with out it."

"How about we have a drink? I could sure use one." Jacob said shaking his head.

"Sure Jacob I could use one too. You know until today, Jack Daniel's has always been my favourite."

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** For everyone who has asked about a sequel to my Shades of Grey story, I put up some information on my profile page, hope you take a look. And of course review this story.


End file.
